


Stargazing

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Where does Dia sneak out to every night?





	Stargazing

Ruby knew something was up. Every night, after she was supposed to be asleep, her sister would sneak out of the house. Ruby wanted to know where she was going but, how could she ask that? She didn't think Dia would be very pleased if she asked. But, Ruby couldn't help wanting to know. Her adventurous child side wanted to go and explore to see what she was doing.

And that's exactly what she decided to do. After retiring to her room for the night, Ruby waited for Dia's footsteps outside her door. It took only half-an-hour until she heard them. Ruby stayed completely still on her bed as Dia passed her room. She would make Dia stay at home if she moved and alerted her that she was awake.

After Dia passed and headed down the steps, Ruby carefully moved off of her bed. She crept slowly to her door and opened it up. She snuck through the hallway and down the stairs. Dia was just opening the front door as Ruby got toward the bottom step. She froze and waited as Dia left the house. Ruby walked to the door and put her shoes and a jacket on. She went outside as well and looked for which direction Dia walked in.

She saw Dia walking away to her left and started to follow behind her at a distance. The last thing she wanted to do right now was get caught. Dia would get mad at her and that wasn't something she wanted at all. The few times Dia did yell at her were some of the scariest.

Dia turned into a small hiking path and started down it. Ruby was confused by where she was heading, but still followed her nonetheless. Ruby walked a lot slower to try and avoid stepping on leaves or twigs that would make a noise. She soon lost sight of Dia. Ruby started to panic a little. Where had she gone?

The path ahead split into two sections. Ruby couldn't see Dia down either. She had lost her. Ruby didn't know what to do. Should she go down a path and hope it was right or should she just go home? Ruby glanced down both paths and studied them. Neither showed signs of anyone passing through them. If Dia hadn't walked through them, then where had she gone?

"Following someone without their knowledge isn't very nice."

Ruby jumped as Dia's voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see Dia frowning at her.

"O-Onee-chan... I'm sorry..." Ruby hung her head in defeat. She had been caught.

"Why are you following me?" Dia asked as she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to know where you go at night when you leave." Ruby replied.

Dia sighed. Ruby slowly looked up to meet Dia's gaze. She didn't look too mad. In fact, Dia looked almost like how she normally did.

"Well, come on." Dia grabbed Ruby's hand and led her down the left path of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"You wanted to see what I do so I'm showing you." Dia replied as she pulled Ruby off the path and into a small clearing.

Ruby let out a gasp as she looked at the sky from the clearing. It was beautiful and really clear. Dia smiled as she watched Ruby fawn over the sight. She was the same way the first time she had seen it.

"When we were younger, Kanan-san and Mari-san would often drag me here with them to stargaze. While we might not do that anymore, I sometimes come back to this place." Dia said as she sat down on the grass and motioned for Ruby to join her.

Ruby smiled as she sat down beside Dia, "It's really pretty out here."

Dia wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder and pulled her closer, "Indeed it is."

"Onee-chan? Why do you come out here?" Ruby asked as she snuggled up into Dia's side.

Dia let out a wistful sigh, "It brings back memories. And, I've just come to enjoy the view. It's so calm and quiet out here."

"Yeah..." Ruby looked up at Dia, "It is."

Dia smiled at her as she placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby gave her one of her bright smiles.

"So, I tend to stay here for an hour or two. You're welcome to stay with me or leave whenever." Dia said as she laid down on her back to look at the sky.

"I'll stay with you." Ruby stated as she laid down as well.

Dia folded her hands over her stomach and looked at the stars. Ruby watched her for a few seconds, before looking as well. It was very clear night. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was almost full. It was the perfect night for stargazing.

"Onee-chan? What do think of the people who say that the stars are actually people who have died watching over us?" Ruby asked as she recalled a conversation she and Hanamaru had had one night at a sleepover.

"I don't believe that personally. I think they're just stars like science says. They just form. But, I don't mind people that think that way. I can see how it might bring peace of mind to someone who recently lost a loved one." Dia replied.

"I kinda want it to be true." Ruby whispered, "I'd love to know that everyone I cared about was watching me. I would never feel alone at night."

"Maybe it is. Who knows? One day we'll find out." Dia said dismissively.

"Why do you like the stars?" Ruby asked.

Dia shrugged, "I don't really know. I didn't used to like them that much. That was, until we started coming out here. After that, I started to find them very interesting."

Ruby hummed softly in reply as she snuggled up to Dia. The two of them laid in the grass peacefully, occasionally talking or pointing out a constellation they found in the sky. This moment reminded Dia of her times spent at this place with Kanan and Mari. She missed those days. But, now she had someone else to share this with.

Dia glanced over at Ruby, as she hadn't spoken for quite some time. Ruby was asleep, curled up into Dia's side. Dia smiled as she gently placed a kiss on Ruby's head.

"I guess we should head home, huh?" Dia asked, knowing very well she was speaking only to herself.

Dia stood up and gently lifted Ruby into her arms. Ruby didn't wake up. She just snuggled into Dia's body. Dia started the walk home. She carefully snuck back in, knowing if her parents found out they had been out that late that there would be problems.

Dia took off their shoes and jackets before she carried Ruby up to her room. She set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Dia was going to leave to go and retire to her own bed, when she felt a tug on her arm. Dia looked down to see Ruby had woken up.

"Stay?" Ruby asked as she shuffled to the edge of her bed.

"Alright. I'll stay." Dia agreed to her request and laid down beside her.

"Thank you for tonight. It was really fun." Ruby yawned as she snuggled back up to Dia, a common habit of tonight.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Dia hummed in response as she brushed Ruby's hair with her hand.

"That'd be nice..." Ruby mumbled as she fell asleep again.

Dia smiled as she pulled Ruby closer. She closed her eyes. Tonight had been a very fun night. She had enjoyed it. Dia was already wondering when a good time would be to do it again. That was what filled her mind as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wish I made it longer, but I was stuck for ideas.


End file.
